Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão
Quando Phineas, Ferb, e Perry seguem o Dr. Doofenshmirtz atravessam o seu "Outrodimensionator", se encontram em um universo alternativo, onde um segundo, verdadeiramente mau Dr. Doof lidera a sua Área de Três Estados com um exército de robôs com punhos de ferro. Para salvar seus amigos, Perry faz o último sacrifício, revelando sua identidade secreta de Agente P. Phineas e Ferb escapam, encontram os seus alternativos da 2ª Dimensão, e começam a sua própria missão para resgatar Perry. Quando o Dr. Doof alternativo tentar desvendar um plano para viajar a 1ª Dimensão e assumir a Área dos Três Estados, a turma deve se unir para detê-lo. Assim começa uma batalha épica com os nossos heróis tentando salvar a sua casa das garras do Dr. Doofenshmirtz Alternativo e seu companheiro, Perry o Ornitobô! Será que o terrível Dr. Doof consrguirá dominar os mundos das duas dimensões? Candace finalmente irá flagar seus irmãos? Descubra tudo isso nesta aventura épica recehada de ação que ultrapassa as barreiras do tempo e espaço! Resumo do Filme Parte 1 O filme começa com Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Candace, e Heinz Doofenshmirtz presos acorrentados, e indo direto ao Goozim, prestes a virarem comida, que Phineas tenta conseguir um lado positivo sobre a sua situação que tudo estava tão bem nessa manhã. thumb|left|Melhor Com PerryEntão tudo volta para a manhã daquele dia onde na casa Flynn-Fletcher, Phineas e Ferb comemoram o aniversário de 5 anos de seu animalzinho de estimação, e é tocada "Melhor Com Perry". No final da música, eles escorregam pelo corrimão da escada e descem na sala, quando Linda os lembra que é o aniversário de 5 anos de Perry, e por um flashback eles lembram do dia que adotaram o ornitorrinco. Não foi traduzido ou falado OSUSB quando mostrou o local de adoção onde eles entraram. Aparentemente, todos os agentes são comprados por lá. Lawrence mostrou um animal a Ferb que estava olhando para ele, e Linda mostrou outro a Phineas, que estava olhando para ele. Apesar disso eles escolheram um ornitorrinco meio vesgo, pois estavam olhando para as duas crianças. Na primeira vez que viram Perry, Phineas e Ferb primeiramente o chamaram de "Bartolomeu", mas renomearam para "Perry", quando chegaram em casa. Phineas decide construir uma Ornitopulta, um jeito de comemorar o aniversário de Perry e de se divertir. No quintal, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Buford Van Stomm e Baljeet Patel ajudam os meninos a construir o projeto. Eles vão competir com Buford para ver quem que consegue chegar mais longe. Phineas chama Perry, mas ele some. Ele diz a Ferb, que Perry iria adorar ver o que eles fizeram, e também que não sabe porque que ele sempre some do nada. Perry entra em seu esconderijo, através de um tubo, e se depara com Major Monograma na tela. thumb|left|Um novo jeito de passar a mensagemthumb|rhigt|O novo jato de PerryFrancis lembra do dia que ele foi adotado, por um flshback é revelado que a mulher que atendeu a família Flynn-Fletcher era Carl disfarçado. Logo depois que Perry foi entregue a sua família, ele recebeu um medalhão em que une as fotos dele, a de Phineas e a de Ferb. Voltando ao presente, Monograma diz que o Dr. Doofenshmirtz construiu um Outro-dimensionator, uma máquina que permite as pessoas a atravessar dimensões. Antes de Perry ir embora, Carl aparece e mostra a Perry alguns modos de receber mensagens diferentes, um deles é através de um relógio de pulso, que só com um apertar de botão Major Monograma aparece (do jeito que está) e fala com Perry (ao vivo). Ele só pede ao ornitorrinco para não ligar o relógio entre 3:30 e 4:00 horas da tarde, pois esse é o horário de seu banho. Carl também mostra um no jato para ele, muito mais avançado e bonito, Perry então pega o relógio e com seu novo meio de transporte vai para a Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz. Enquanto isso, Candace descobre que Jeremy Johnson está em busca de uma faculdade. Jeremy apresado pelo pai, Senhor Johnson, desliga o telefone e vai embora de casa. Candace fica chateada, e diz que o seu namorado já está a procura de uma faculdade e ela ainda tem unicórnios de brinquedos eu seu quarto. thumb|rhigt|Mistério TotalEla então decide que a partir de agora ela vai ser adulta e agir como uma pessoa madura e sensata. Ela vai para o quintal dedurar seus irmão, já que agora ela é "adulta", ela pode dedura-los sozinha. Quando ela e Stacy chegam lá veem o quintal vazio só com Baljeet e Isabella. Candace conclui então que existe uma força misteriosa, que faz com que todas as invenções dos meninos sumam com um piscar de olhos. Para provar a sua tese Candace canta "Mistério Total". Depois Isabella, Buford, Baljeet ela e Stacy vão procurar onde os meninos pararam, depois de serem lançados pela "ornitopulta". thumb|left|Doof e Perry de brinquedoOs meninos estão sobrevoando por Danville, procurando uma distância cada vez maior, ocasionalmente o novo jatinho de Perry bate com a bola onde os meninos estão e muda a direção deles. Na Empresa de Heinz ele prepara um banquete para o grande dia que será possível passar por várias dimensões. Ele também cria um boneco igual a Perry para treinar quando seu inimigo chegar até a sua casa. Vanessa aparece e contesta o brinquedo que Heinz fez, ela percebe que seu pai é um infantil e vai para o seu quarto. Phineas e Ferb acabam atingindo o Outro Dimensio-nator de Doofenshmirtz. Logo depois Phineas percebe que invadiu a residência de alguém e se apresenta a Doof. thumb|left|Doof e os meninos com Perry.thumb|rhigt|Phineas concertando o inatorDoofenshmirtz se apresenta a ele, então Phineas e pergunta o que era aquilo que ele destruiu, e o que ele faz. Heinz responde dizendo que era o Outro Dimensio-nator, e parece que a única coisa que ele faz é atrair bolas gigantes de basebol, mas era para permitir as pessoas de atravessar outras dimensões. Phineas e Ferb, com remorso pelo que fizeram, ajudam-o a concertar o inator. Enquanto isso Perry está encaminhando seu novo jatinho para o reboque, e vai até a Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz a pé. Quando chega lá se depara com Phineas e Ferb, e então, para esconder sua identidade, ele se faz de ornitorrinco inativo. thumb|rhigt|Perry tenta impedir os meninosPhineas olha para trás e percebe Perry, então Ferb pega-o e Perry no colo de Ferb vê os meninos construindo um aparelho do mau. Ele sai do colo de Ferb da o cú pro Phineas e depois se esconde atrás de uma mesa de jantar, para receber uma mensagem de Major Monograma em seu novo relógio dizendo que ele não pode revelar sua identidade, se não ele nunca mais vai ver os garotos. Phineas ouve alguém falando e olha para trás, mas felizmente só vê Perry parado. Perry começa a pensar em algumas coisas para distrair seus donos. Ele então faz xixi no sofá. Apesar disso, Heinz e os meninos terminam o portal para uma outra dimensão. Parte 2 thumb|left|Entrando numa nova dimensãoTodos esperavam algo muito grandioso, mas a única coisa que aparece é um sofá vermelho. Heinz percebe que o sofá que está do outro lado é mais novo e bonito que o teu então resolve troca-lo. Ele entra na outra dimensão e ao olhar para o lado vê o Major Monograma. thumb|rhigt|"Você é Famoso Aqui!"Os meninos olham para dentro do portal e entram nele. (Perry entra também pois está no colo de Ferb). Os meninos vão para a varando do prédio onde estão e chamam Heinz. Ele vem correndo e percebe que aquela dimensão era bem diferente das outras, ele era finalmente o ditador supremo daquele local. Os meninos, Perry e Doofenshmirtz vêem o Armário de Dz, a Fonte Doofenshmirtz, e várias outras coisas com o nome "Doofenshmirtz". Ele então vai até o Major Monograma da 2ª dimensão e quando ele percebe uma certa semelhança manda-o falar com o líder daquele local. Doofenshmirtz se senta numa cadeira e passa por várias coisas estranhas como o mascote do "Presunto de Cabra do Gunther". thumb|left|"Duplo Doofenshmirtz"Ele chega até uma sala e encontra ele mesmo, o Doutor Heinz Doofenshmirtz da 2ª Dimensão. Eles percebem um certa semelhança entre si, e ficam se olhando por um bom tempo. Depois Doof Alternativo pergunta se conhece-o, e Heinz diz que ele é ele na 1ª dimensão. O Alternativo diz que isso explica essa belezura, e logo depois eles cantam "Um Amigo dos Bons". Vanessa Alternativa aparece e reclama com seu pai, dizendo que ela não tem como ter uma vida normal, pois ele não deixa. Ela rapidamente sai e pega o dirigível. Doofenshmirtz diz que não conseguiu dominar a Área dos Três Estados, e pergunta o que seu alternativo fez com Perry o Ornitorrinco. Doofenshmirtz Alternativo abre uma porta e revela que transformou o agente em um Perry Ornitobô, Heinz fica impressionado com o bom trabalho. E logo depois o Ornitobô vai embora. Os meninos chegam, junto com Perry. Doofenshmirtz Alternativo fica apavorado e manda os meninos saírem do local, Doof diz que eles estão com ele e não fariam mal nenhum. Doofenshmirtz da segunda dimensão diz que ele não poderia trazer um agente secreto para a segunda dimensão, seu alternativo da 1ª dimensão diz que ele não trouce um agente secreto, e se pergunta se o ruivinho, o caladão ou a planta são os agentes secretos. thumb|right|Doof e seu alternativo.Doofenshmirtz Alternativo diz que não quem é o agente secreto é o ornitorrinco, o agente secreto Perry o Ornitorrinco. Heinz não acredita então seu alternativo chama seu Ornitobô. O Ornitobô, depois de atingir seu dono, dá um forte soco em Perry. thumb|left|"Por que fez isso!"thumb|rhigt|Perry revela sua 2ª identidadePhineas fica chateado e Perry é lançado longe, não mostrando nenhum sinal de agente secreto. Os meninos começam a medicar Perry para ver se ele está bem. Perry Ornitobô, depois de receber um comando, vai até a direção de Phineas e Ferb para dar um forte soco neles, mas para sua surpresa ele que leva um forte soco de Perry. Doofenshmirtz não entende porque que o ornitorrinco deu um soco no Ornitobô protegendo assim os garotos. Logo depois Perry põe, lentamente, seu chapéu de agente secreto, revelando sua identidade de Agente P. Doofenshmirtz fica espantado e diz "Perry Ornitorrinco!", seu alternativo vê que ele não parece ser tão esperto assim. Ele manda os robôs pegarem os garotos e o agente secreto. thumb|left|Phineas lendo o panfletoOs três começam a recuar, em direção a janela, para se afastarem dos robôs. Phineas começa a reclamar com Perry, dizendo que ele viu ele construindo um portal para uma dimensão do mau e não fez nada. Phineas faz várias perguntas para ele em voz alta, visivelmente chateado. Perry então abre a janela e os 5 caem da Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão). Felizmente ele abre seu para-quedas e são salvos. Perry dá um panfleto para Phineas, ele lê o início do panfleto que diz: "Se você descobri-se que seu animal de estimação é um agente secreto...", mas joga fora e diz que não quer falar disso agora. O Ornitobô e alguns robôs continuam perseguindo os meninos e Perry, de forma que eles cortam as cordas do para-quedas. thumb|rhigt|Perry x Perry OrnitobôOs três caem e Perry sem querer acaba ficando preso pela pata. Perry Ornitobô, ativando suas azas mecânicas, voa em direção a seu alternativo. Phineas fica surpreso ao ver que o para-quedas é de marca, mas quando vê Perry preso pela pata decide ajuda-lo. Perry luta por um tempo com o seu alternativo, mas logo depois Phineas e Ferb enrolam Perry Ornitobô no para-quedas e ele cai. Como os meninos e Perry estavam pisando no para-quedas, consecutivamente eles caem, mas são salvos pela arquitetura original do prédio, que amortece a queda deles. Parte 3 Depois disso, o trio foge de Perry Ornitobô e dos ciborgues, e se esconde num beco da rua. thumb|rhigt|"Essa não é a nossa dimensão"Phineas, ainda chateado com Perry pergunta se alguém mais leva uma vida dupla ali. Ferb levanta o dedo mas Phineas manda-o abaixa-lo. Ferb se lembra do controle que fez para voltar a sua dimensão, Phineas tenta usa-lo mas não consegue encontrar a 1ª dimensão. Phineas, então lembra que se eles não podem consertar o controle, seus alternativos podem. Chegando a casa Flynn-Flecher alternativa, eles encontram Lawrence Alternativo, que os confunde com as suas contrapartes e pede para eles entrarem. Logo depois ele vai para a fábrica, de uma forma no mínimo diferente de pegar o ônibus. Eles vão até a porta da casa e Perry fingi ser um ornitorrinco comum. Phineas toca a campainha e se deparam com Linda Alternativa, que também os confundem com suas partes da 2ª Dimensão e os manda entrar. Lá os três encontram Phineas e Ferb Alternativos jogando Banco Doofobiliário. Primeiramente os alternativos se espantam pensando que foram trocados, mas logo depois Phineas explica que eles são eles da 1ª dimensão. thumb|left|"Cinco contando o Perry." Phineas Alternativo vê Perry e pensando ser o seu Perry e o abraça, seu alternativo da 1ª dimensão diz que aquele é o Perry da dimensão dele. thumb|rhigt|[[Verão (Por Onde Vamos Começar?)]]O outro Phineas pede desculpas e diz que o seu Perry fugiu um dia de casa e nunca mais voltou. Na mesma hora que ele diz isso, os Ferbes começam a chorar. Logo, Candace Alternativa aparece e vê que tem quatro deles na sala. Phineas da 1ª dimensão corrige, dizendo que são cinco, contando Perry. Candace deixa a sala, afirmando que não está afim de saber. Phineas conta toda a sua história de verão, enquanto Perry vai até a sala e vê na televisão um comentário de Doofenshmirtz. Ele declama a mensagem a Perry, dizendo que ele pode se render a ele e assim os seus donos ficaram a salvo. Caso isso não aconteça os meninos são condenados também. Phineas da 2ª dimensão se pergunta sobre o verão e então, Phineas e Ferb cantam "Verão (Por Onde Vamos Começar?)". Logo depois os meninos vêem Perry saindo de mansinho para fora da casa. Phineas diz que ele pode sair a vontade pois todos já sabem que ele é um agente secreto. Perry, tristemente sai, ao som de "Embora Vou". thumb|left|"E agora?"Enquanto isso Doofenshmirtz da segunda dimensão mostra um quadro para Doofenshmirtz com as fotos de Perry o Ornitorrinco e com as fotos de Agente P. Logo ele percebe porque Doofenshmirtz não conquistou a Área dos Três Estados na 1ª Dimensão. Sarcasticamente, ele diz que pode ir até a 1ª Dimensão dominar a Área dos Três Estados. Doofenshmirtz pergunta ao seu alternativo como ele conseguiu ser o ditador dos 3 estados. Ele diz que usou um exército de robôs para ajuda-lo, Doofenshmirtz se assusta quando vê todos os robôs e percebe o bom trabalho. Pouco tempo depois Perry chega e é aprisionado. Doofenshmirtz da 2ª dimensão diz que ele é um cientista do mau, e que ele mentiu sobre o fato de Phineas e Ferb estarem a salvo. Como o "Outro Dimensio-inator" não está funcionando, ele precisa da ajuda dos garotos para passar para a 1ª Dimensão. thumb|rhigt|"O que você tá fazendo?"Os Phineas e os Ferbes vão para a rua ver Isabella, Phineas diz que não é perigoso ir para a rua se você aprestar atenção. De repente um robô para os meninos pedindo os documentos, por sorte Buford Alternativo aparece por trás e mexe no mecanismo do robô, fazendo pifar. Phineas se impressiona quando vê Buford, ele diz que já foi da Resistência mas acabou resistindo a eles também. Todos vão até a casa de Isabella, o que eles não esperavam era que caíssem numa armadilha. Do nada eles são amarrados pelas Garotas Companheiras, e Isabella Alternativa pergunta o que eles estão fazendo. Phineas fica feliz por encontrar sua amiga, porém Isabella não consegue identifica-lo. Ela identifica Buford, logo depois os meninos são desamarrados e Phineas conta o que aconteceu. Isabella apresenta Baljeet e ele mostra em uma tela grande o que aconteceu. Na tela aparece um circulo em que se encontram várias dimensão, a 1ª obviamente ao lado da 2ª, Baljeet explica para Phineas que ele e Ferb terão que atravessar várias dimensões até chegar na deles. Por isso ele não conseguiu abrir o portal de volta, as dimensões só andam para frente nunca voltam. thumb|left|Se encaminhando para o resgate de PerryBaljeet diz que felizmente com umas contas ele conseguiu criar um portal para a dimensão e Phineas e Ferb. Baljeet abre o portal, mas diz aos meninos que ele é muito frágil e qualquer interferência pode fecha-lo. Na 1ª Dimensão, no quintal dos Flynn-Fletcher, Candace ainda está falando sobre a força misteriosa, de repente abre o portal de Baljeet para a segunda dimensão e as meninas acham que é a força misteriosa. Phineas se lembra que Perry não está com eles, logo depois na televisão é mostrado, ás 15:30, que Perry foi capturado pelo Doutor Heinz Doofenshmirtz da 2ª Dimensão. Phineas decide ir até lá e salva-lo. Candace da 2ª Dimensão aparece e é revelado que ela é alíder da Resistência. Na 1ª Dimensão Candace acaba tropeçando e entrando no portal. Ela não entende nada quando vê os meninos e várias pessoas duplicadas, o portal se fecha, e os meninos vão até os trilhos de trem para resgatar Perry. Toda a turma vai junto, pois eles não sabem o caminho. Parte 4 thumb|left|Candace e sua alternativaO grupo entra em vários vagões que circulam em linhas de trem. Mesmo Phineas explicando tudo que aconteceu Candace demora a entender a história do Perry agente secreto. Ela fica feliz por conhecer sua alternativa, mas se decepciona quando descobre que ela não aproveita a sua vida. Candace da 2ª Dimensão explica para Candace que ainda quando ela era criancinha Doofenshmirtz tomou conta de toda a Área dos Três Estados, daí pra frente ela dedicou sua vida em combate-lo. Candace pergunta para ela se ela não conhece o Jeremy. Candace da 2ª Dimensão diz que Johnson Jeremy é um bom soldado, talvez o melhor, mas ela nunca se importou com ele. Isabella comandando o carinho diz que etá perto do último ponto. Buford, animadamente, comenta que o ponto 5 é onde tem o lanche. Apesar de seu comentário fútil, Candace diz que eles não tem tempo para lanchar. O grupo chega no último ponto, e Candace da segunda dimensão para o carinho. Eles saem e abrem uma garagem na esperança de passarem despercebidos.thumb|rhigt|Passando pelo túnel Para a surpresa de todos, aquilo é uma armadilha onde Doofenshmirtz e Doofenshmirtz da Segunda dimensão aparecem junto com Perry, acorrentado. Phineas fica triste e diz a Perry que ele veio até lá para resgata-lo, mas isso não aconteceu. Doofenshmirtz da segunda dimensão faz um breve comentário que são entre 15:00 e 15:00, Perry se lembra do que Major Monograma lhe disse. thumb|left|"Perry nós viemos resgatar você"Então ativa o relógio e todos se deparam com Monograma nu. Isso foi o tempo que eles precisavam para fugir dos Doofenshmirtzes. O grupo sai correndo e entra nos vagões. Candace dá um impulso no carrinho, então ele logo pega velocidade. Vários robôs começam a correr atrás dos vagões onde está o grupo. Candace fica com raiva, e mostra suas habilidades destruindo vários ciborgues. Perry também ajuda, de forma que pega o braço de um robô, e atira neles. Candace vê o bom trabalho de Phineas, Ferb e Perry. Infelizmente um dos ciborgues atira em um vagão e ele começa a pegar fogo, separando Phineas, Ferb, Perry e Candace de seus alternativos mais Isabella e Buford. Perry Ornitobô também chega para ajudar os robôs. Com o carrinho perdendo velocidade e em chamas, o braço do robô escureja da mão de Phineas. Candace da 2ª dimensão percebe que não vai conseguir chegar até uma porta que os livraria da confusão com os robôs e o ornitobô, então ela separa os vagões deixando todos da 1ª dimensão se "virarem" com os robôs. Phineas da segunda dimensão pergunta a sua irmã porque ela vez aquilo, e ela responde-lhe que faz tudo para proteger aqueles que ela ama, e que aquela briga é deles. Todos são capturados e levados pelos robôs, obviamente, e levados para os Doofenshmirtzes. Doof da Segunda Dimensão pede para Phineas concerta-lhe o portal para voltar a 1ª Dimensão, no entanto ele se recusa a concerta-lo. Candace interrompe a conversa deles por um tempo, fazendo um breve comentário dizendo que entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Doofenshmirtz diz que se ele recusar a fazer isso, ele será destruído, Doofenshmirtz se lembra do botão de auto destruição quando ouve a palavra "destruição". Assim ele conserta o Outro Dimensio-inator, e diz para seu alternativo que eles serão uma ótima dupla. Doofenshmirtz Alternativo perde a paciência com ele e diz que todos estão condenados, até mesmo o seu alternativo da primeira dimensão. Doofenshmirtz acha isso muito injusto. thumb|left|"Estão todos condenados!"Phineas, Ferb, Doof, Candace e Perry são levados até uma lona que cobre algo enorme. Doofenshmirtz vê toda a ação por um telão gigante, e diz que esse é o seu jogo favorito, Cutuque o Goozim Com a Vara. Os robôs tiram a lona e de repente aparece um monstro enorme do tamanho de uma casa. Phineas diz que esse era o melhor dia da vida dele, e que do nada eles são condenados ao monstro do tamanho de uma casa. thumb|rhigt|"Dançou!"Os robôs começam a abrir a gaiola do Goozim, Heinz desesperado diz ao seu alternativo que ele pode precisar de um rim e não seria uma boa ideia condena-lo. No entanto seu alternativo não o ouve. Phineas mostra para Perry onde estão as chaves, guardadas com um robô. Perry tenta pegalas e de alguma forma a turma sobe em cima do robô, que sem querer acaba destruindo seu companheiro que abria a gaiola do Goozim. Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Doof e Perry acabam parando na parte de cima da gaiola do monstro, e por um pequeno instante comemoram a gaiola ter fechado. Infelizmente a porta dela cai e a gaiola se abre. O monstro sai da gaiola e apavora todos os 5. Perry vê a chave na parte de baixo da jaula e tenta chegar lá, bem devagar, enquanto o monstro tenta subir na gaiola para pegar o grupo. thumb|left|Perry segurando na jaulaQuando Perry estava prestes a pegar a chave e soltar todos, Doofenshmirtz se assusta com o barulho do monstro natural de sua terra natal e acaba caindo. Obviamente todos caem também, exceto Perry que consegue salvar todos da lava segurando no ferro da gaiola. Doofenshmirtz Alternativo não acredita no que está vendo e chama mais guardas, logo uma série de robôs vem para ajudar o Goozim a deter o grupo de condenados. thumb|rhigt|Candace da 2ª Dimensão entra em açãoPhineas vê um gnomo de jardim gigante se mexendo, é a Candace da 2ª Dimensão, que aparece para salva-los. Ela faz com que o gnomo gigante fosse um meio de transporte e destrói vários robôs. Todos acham aquilo incrível. Logo depois ela joga para Phineas o controle para atravessar as dimensões. Phineas, com uma certa dificuldade devido ao seu nervosismo pega o controle, e pede para Perry soltar o ferro que os prendia. Candace, com a chave na mão, diz para ele não fazer isso se não eles morreriam queimados pela lava. thumb|left|Numa outra dimensãoPerry, depois de um tempo, escuta Phineas e solta o ferro da gaiola. Fazendo com que os 5 caiam em direção a lava. Phineas abre o portal para uma outra dimensão e eles acabam sendo transportados para uma dimensão onde tudo é absurdamente gigante. Alguns robôs entram na nova dimensão, pois logo Phineas fecha o portal. E o Goozim acaba caindo nessa nova dimensão onde ele estranhamente se torna uma minhoca. thumb|rhigt|[[Nova Realidade ]]Doofenshmirtz Alternativo não acredita no que aconteceu, mas mesmo assim decide iniciar a invasão na 1ª Dimensão. Candace, usando a chave liberta o grupo das correntes, logo depois Doofenshmirtz é quase atingido por um raio de um robô. Então Phineas abre vários portais para dimensões ocultas, na esperança de fugir dos ciborgues e de chegar na 1ª Dimensão. Elas atravessam várias dimensões nunca vistas antes, como a Terceira, a Quarta, e a 6ª Dimensão, tudo ao som de "Nova Realidade". Parte 5 thumb|left|Três estados sem ditador para ditaduraDepois de atravessar todos as dimensões eles finalmente conseguem chegar a dimensão deles. Baljeet pergunta porque que o Perry está usando chapéu, e Phineas responde a ele que não dá tempo de explicar. Enquanto isso na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, Doofenshmirtz da 2ª Dimensão abre o portal do "Outro Dimensio-inator", e manda todos os seus robôs para a 1ª Dimensão. Em busca de se tornar o ditador de 6 Estados (virtualmente) o por-do-Sol de Danville se infesta de ciborgues. Eles obrigam as pessoas a usarem os macacões e começam a aterrorizar a população. Perry ativa seu relógio e Major Monograma diz lhe que, os outros agentes estão necessitando de ajuda, pois o número de robôs é muito grande. Phineas e Ferb se oferecem para ajudar, mas Monograma diz que as crianças precisam ficar em casa protegidas dos ciborgues. Perry dá seu medalhão a Phineas e vai embora. Phineas decepcionado diz para Ferb que eles vão para casa. Doofenshmirtz vai até a porta de seu prédio, que está fechada, então aperta o interfone. Ele fala com sua vizinha, mas ela não o reconhece. thumb|rhigt|Candace e Jeremy na cadeiaCandace da Segunda Dimensão está presa em uma cela e reclama dizendo que ajuda todo mundo e acaba presa. Logo depois de sua reclamação, Jeremy da 2ª Dimensão aparece libertando-a da cela, e trazendo dos novos recrutas, seus irmãos. Candace fica furiosa e diz a ele que os meninos são irmãos dela e não deveriam se meter na guerra. Jeremy diz a Candace que não sabia disso mas deveria saber, pois os garotos são inteligentes e corajosos como ela. Candace fica feliz de saber que ele acha ela inteligente e corajosa, mas o momento romântico logo acaba e Candace abraça os irmãos, dizendo que está feliz por eles. Enquanto os robôs aterrorizam Danville Phineas reclama por não poder ajudar, e na televisão só se mostra o ataque dos robôs. Phineas pega o medalhão que Perry deu a ele, e de repente uma coisa começa a apitar. thumb|left|Phineas reclamandoEle e Ferb seguem o som, e chegam até um quadro. Phineas tira o quadro da parede, e então os dois veem um tubo que suja o ar. Phineas e Ferb põe as suas cabeças para dentro do tubo e são sugados. thumb|rhigt|Phineas e Ferb no esconderijo de PerryOs meninos se sentam em frente a uma tela gigante, Phineas percebe que caiu no esconderijo de Perry, e então o computador fala com eles, pedindo para que eles ponham a chave. Ferb toca uma nota musical em sua gaita, mas parece que isso não é a tal senha que o computador falava. Aparece na tela uma ceta indicando para baixo, Phineas percebe que a chave era do mesmo tamanho e formato que o medalhão que Perry de-lhe. Ele então põe a chave e o computador os informa o que está acontecendo. Ele diz-lhe que o Agente P precisa de ajuda, e que a cidade está em nível Alta Vermelho de Alerta, devido a enorme quantidade de robôs que estão invadindo-a. thumb|rhigt|As invenções de Phineas e FerbPhineas pergunta-se como que Perry vai entender que precisa de ajuda, e computador responde que ele vai entender porque eles dois, Phineas e Ferb, são os únicos capazes de construir várias coisas. Na mesma hora uma porta se abre e mostra todas as invenções dos meninos, sendo reconstruídas. Todas as invenções aparecem, Rover, a nave de Meap, o meio de transporte que tem a capacidade de andar em qualquer tipo de terreno. Além dos robôs na casa da árvore, dos Phineasdróide e dos Ferbôs, da Ornito Trazeira, da Montanha russa e todas as outras invenções do verão. thumb|left|Phineas e PerryOs outros agentes secretos se juntam em uma rua da cidade para combater alguns robôs. Eles até fazem um bom trabalho mas como o número de ciborgues é muito grande, o trabalho deles não adianta muito. Perry chega e acaba salvando os outros agentes. Ele mostra sua habilidade e faz com que os robôs sem querer se destruam. Infelizmente ele é pego, e quando estava prestes a levar um forte soco de um dos robôs uma bola de basebol aparece e acaba com o ciborgue. Phineas aparece e mostra que está disposto a ajudar, Perry fica feliz e Phineas diz a ele, que ele (Perry) confia nele (Phineas). Enquanto isso Heinz ainda está tentando entrar em casa, e Stacy, sem saber de tudo que está acontecendo, ainda está falando com a "força misteriosa". Stacy implora para ela devolver sua amiga, nisso Candace vem. thumb|rhigt|Todas as invenções voltam para ajudarStacy fica surpresa e pede um carro também para a "força misteriosa", mas claro que isso não acontece. Na guerra Phineas sobe em cima de Rover e atropela vários robôs, enquanto isso Ferb comanda uma boiada de touros mecânicos, e faz a mesma coisa com os robôs. Daí para frente todas as invenções de Phineas e Ferb, comandadas por alguém, aparecem novamente para deter o mau. thumb|left|Massacre de RobôsBuford controla a ornito-traseira, Baljeet controla o Bico, Django vem com um tubarão gigante, Isabella com um unicórnio de brinquedo e assim por diante. O Pelicano de Jornal também aparece, os balões de Phineas e Ferb, os peões, a Cavalinha, Candace e Stacy também aparecem dispostas a ajudar, controlando as casas na árvore. Danny pergunta a Phineas se ele e a banda podem ajudar também, e Phineas diz que podem. Phineas, Ferb, seus amigos e suas invenções começam a luta com os Normbôs, e o Love Händel canta "Massacre dos Robôs". Phineas e Perry escalam a empresa do malvado Doofenshmirtz, e encontram Doofenshmirtz Alternativo lá. Candace diz a Stacy que ela estava errado sobre tudo o tempo todo. Candace assume, finalmente, que não controla forças misteriosas, não é adulta como Jeremy, e não consegue dedurar seus irmãos. Candace percebe que pode salvar Danville se tentar dedurrar seus irmãos, já que ela sabe que não vai conseguir e que tuda a guerra vai sumir do nada. Ela então, deixa sua amiga, e vai até o cinema no filme A Porcaria da Noiva, encontrar sua mãe. thumb|left|Perry contra seu alternativoPhineas e Perry tentam passar despercebidos por Doofenshmirtz, mas infelizmente se deparam com Perry Ornitobô. O meio animal meio ciborgue, encarra Perry e começa a lutar com ele, primeiramente Perry é lançado para dentro do armário. Phineas tenta chegar até a antena que controla os robôs, mas Doofenshmirtz percebe e não deixa-o ir até lá. Eles então começam a brigar também. Enquanto Perry usa um capacete para se proteger, Phineas usa o sofá para se esquivar de Doofenshmirtz e assim por diante. Depois de um bom tempo de luta, o Ornitobô prende sua cabeça num frango e acaba tomando um forte choque. Candace no cinema tenta fazer com que sua mãe saia de lá a vá ver o que está acontecendo na cidade. Os robôs invadem o filme, fazendo com que Lawrence pense que 3d é de mais. thumb|rhigt|Os robôs são desativadosFerb se lança até A Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, e começa a escala-la. Doofenshmirtz dá segunda dimensão, depois de tentar acertar Phineas com o abaju, pega o taco que controla uma bola de basebol, uma das invenções de Phineas e Ferb, (As Crônicas de Meap), e atira a bola em Phineas. Em fração de segundos Perry, joga o taco para Phineas rebater a bola, ele felizmente consegue e destrói a antena que controla os robôs. Logo depois todos os robôs são desativados fazendo com que todos se impressionem com o que Phineas fez. Isabella comenta que é estranho Perry ser um agente secreto, com Buford. Ferb chega até o topo da Empresa de Doof e Phineas diz-lhe que acabou de marcar o maior ponto. thumb|left|"Tremam diante de mim!"Quando tudo parecia estar em paz um robô enorme de Doof surge do chão, com Doofenshmritz em sua manga. Phineas, Ferb e Perry ficam assustados e o robô de Doofenshmirtz se prepara para dar um forte soco nos 3. Nisso Doofenshmirtz aparece, revelando que finalmente conseguiu entrar em casa, e diz que trouce uma coisa para seu alternativo. Doof da Segunda Dimensão para e não dá o soco nos 3. thumb|rhigt|"Vamos acabar com essa bagunça"Doofeshmirtz mostra o Trenzinho Choo-Choo em suas mãos. Heinz da 2ª Dimensão fica feliz e seus olhos, rapidamente, enchem da-água. Não podendo conter sua emoção Doofenshmirtz Alternativo diz que todo sua maldade está terminando. Doof diz que achou o trenzinho numa caixa na despensa, e diz que isso é o mínimo que ele pode fazer. Doofenshmirtz revela que em todos os teus robôs tinham um botam de alta destruição, e limpa a cidade dos robôs. Candace finalmente consegue levar sua mãe para fora do cinema. Candace pensa que ela que salvou o mundo, e diz que sua mãe pode voltar a assistir o filme. Parte 6 thumb|rhigt|"Eu esqueci dos meus crimes contra a humanidade"Doofenshmirtz da segunda dimensão diz que fez as pazes e vai voltar para sua casa para brincar com seu velho amigo. Nisso ele entra na segunda dimensão e se depara com Major Monograma e as Garotas Companheiras. Nisso ele é preso. A turma toda da 2ª Dimensão aparece. Candace chega até a casa de Doof e diz para todos que ela salvou Danville. Sua Alternativa fica feliz com isso e pergunta o que ela vai fazer agora. Candace diz que vai aproveitar mais a sua juventude e faz a mesma pergunta para sua alternativa. thumb|left|Todos se unemCandace da segunda dimensão diz que não sabe, pois durante toda sua vida ela se empenhou em acabar com Doofenshmirtz. Sua alternativa mostra Jeremy e Candace da 2ª Dimensão capta a mensagem. Phineas Alternativo agradece aos irmãos da 1ª dimensão por contar tudo sobre o verão e por ensinar o Ferb a tocar violão. Perry Ornitobô aparece e se mostra calmo e tranquilo. Phineas e Ferb Alternativos veem que aquele animal-robô era o ornitorrinco de estimação deles que havia sumido, e abraçam-o. Phineas diz que agora que ele é meio robô tá até mais legal. Toda a turma da segunda dimensão volta para a dimensão de origem e tudo fica em paz e em ordem novamente. thumb|left|"E nunca mais vamos ver o Perry"Phineas diz que agora que todos sabem que Perry é um agente secreto eles irão se divertir muito. Logo depois dele dizer isso, Major Monograma aparece e diz que Perry terá que ser transferido de família, pois o disfarce dos animais não podem serem descobertos. Phineas fica chateado e diz que rasgou o panfleto que Perry deu-lhe. Major Monograma pergunta a seu estagiário se as crianças de hoje não gostam mas de ler. thumb|right|"Nós já tivemos varios dias ótimos mas só temos um Perry" Carl diz que existe uma possibilidade de Perry continuar sendo agente secreto e continuar na família Flynn-Fletcher, com o Amnésia inator Doofenshmirtz. Doof retruca dizendo que nunca construiu um inator desse tipo, se não ele se lembraria. Phineas pergunta se valeria a pena esquecer o melhor dia da sua vida para ficar com Perry. Ferb responde-lhe dizendo que já teve vários dias ótimos, mas só tem um Perry e seria horrível perde-lo.Todos concordam. thumb|right|Todos preparados para esquecer de tudo. Um pouco mais tarde todos vão para a OSUSB. Lá Phineas e Ferb se despedem de Agente P, e Carl se prepara para acionar o inator. Isabella pergunta ao Major Monograma, se tudo no dia será esquecido. Ele responde que sim, e então, Isabella beija Phineas. Ele fica impressionado, e antes mesmo de poder dizer algo Carl aperta no inator fazendo com que todos esqueçam o que aconteceu naquele dia. thumb|left|Beijo de Isabela e PhineasMajor Monograma percebe que seu estagiário vez algo errado, e todos ficam com memória de bebê. Carl aperta novamente e aí sim todos voltam ao normal Depois disso Perry aparece descendo por um dos elevadores que o levam ao seu esconderijo de Agente P. Ele olha para os lados e não percebe ninguém, logo depois põe um cd no telão. é revelado que Perry registrou toda a aventura para se lembrar do melhor dia de sua vida, ao som de Estamos em Ação. Durante os créditos é tocado Hora de Incrementar, com uma participação especial de Slash. Músicas *''Melhor Com Perry'' *''Música Quirky Worky'' *''Mistério Total'' (Música cortada, aparecendo nos bônus do DVD) *''É o Doofenshmirtz'' *''Um Amigo dos Bons'' *''Chiclete da Vitória'' *''Verão (Por Onde Vamos Começar?)'' *''Embora Vou'' *''Sentido Horário'' *''Nova Realidade'' *''Massacre de Robôs'' *''Perry o Ornitorrinco (música)'' (instrumental) *''Estamos em Ação'' (Encurtada na televisão após sua estreia; versão completa usada no lançamento da televisão e no DVD) *''Hora de Incrementar'' (tocada nos créditos na exibição de televisão, logo após seu lançamento) Galeria de Imagens Frases Tradicionais 'Linha do "Meio Jovem"' 'Já Sei o Que Vamos Fazer Hoje!' 'Ué, Cadê o Perry?' 'Linhas do Ferb' Ele canta em Melhor Com Perry, Verão (Por Onde Vamos Começar?) ''. 'O Que Está Fazendo? 'Entrada de Perry Para o Esconderijo' Quando ele está chegando no seu esconderijo, ele se encontra com Agente P (Pinky, a Chihuahua), e depois, ambos vão para lados diferentes. Ele levanta um tubo atrás de uma pintura, e é sugado para dentro, o que acaba sendo um elevador de tubo, descendo até seu covil. Phineas e Ferb usam essa mesma entrada mais tarde no filme, e na última cena, Perry é visto indo descendo em um elevador. 'Ah, Aí Está Você, Perry!' 'Jingle do Mau' Uma Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz! ''(instrumental). Quando Doofenshmirtz vê o dirigível, uma versão instrumental remixada do jingle é tocada ao fundo. ''Notícias das Maldades do Doofenshmirtz! 'Eu Te Odeio!' Informações Básicas *Phineas e Ferb Perry compraram em uma loja de animais de estimação que pertence à Carl (em um disfarce de mulher) e Major Monograma (jovem). *Apesar de Mistério Total ter sido cortada do filme, o filme ainda tem um total de 14 músicas, com 13 originais. Isso faz com que tenha mais músicas do que 'Montanha-Russa, O Musical!". *Esta é a primeira vez Phineas e Ferb são vistos amarrados e acorrentados. *O DVD foi lançado 14 de Setembro no Brasil. *A trilha sonora foi lançada antes do DVD, no dia 02 de Setembro. *O site oficial do Brasil foi inaugurado no dia 15 de Agosto, somente com a 1ª e 2ª Dimensão destravadas na página inicial. As outras foram lançadas ao longo do tempo *O trailer do filme foi exibido no Brasil pela primeira vez no dia 18 de Julho. *A Quarta Parede foi quebrada várias vezes: **Durante a música Um Amigo dos Bons, ambos os Doofenshmirtz quebraram a quarta parede, mencionando que Lorenzo Lamas dublou Meap. **Phineas quebra a quarta parede quando os seus olhos voltam diretamente para a tela durante a música Verão (Por Onde Vamos Começar?). **Phineas também quebra a quarta parede mais uma vez, por "corte", quando o filme chega na parte de onde começou (Blá-blá-blá, do tamanho de uma casa, etc). Ferb também exclama "Olha só, um deja-vu!" nessa mesma cena. *Durante a música Verão (Por Onde Vamos Começar?), Phineas canta alguns versos da Música Tema. *É revelado que Ferb leva uma vida dupla. Embora isso pudesse ter sido uma piada, ou uma referência à vida dupla de Phineas e Ferb fazendo invenções sem sua mãe saber, ou uma referência ao "O Bico". *Isabella e Phineas se beijam pela primeira vez. *Esta foi a primeira vez que Ferb chorou, embora ser pouco. *Apesar desse ser a animação de Phineas e Ferb com maior tempo de duração, Ferb tem menos linhas do que outros episódios, como "Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você". *Esta é a primeira vez que a parte externa da Sede da O.S.U.S.B. é mostrada. *Carl é visto sem óculos pela primeira vez. *É revelado que Carl usava um aparelho nos dentes, e que Major Monograma tinha cabelo preto. *Também foi revelado que Jeremy tem 16 anos. Um ano mais velho que Candace que tem 15. *Phineas afirma que a Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz tem o mesmo formato que a cabeça de Ferb. *Devido a um acordo firmado entre a Disney e a Globosat, o filme também entrou na grade de programação da [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rede_Telecine rede de canais "Telecine"], tendo a primeira exibição legendada dia 9 de Janeiro de 2012, no Telecine Premium, e a primeira exibição dublada dia 20 de Janeiro, pelo Telecine Pipoca. Estreias Internacionais *23 de Julho de 2011 (San Diego Comic-Con) *05 de Agosto de 2011 (Disney Channel EUA) *05 de Agosto de 2011 (Family Channel) (Canadá) *05 de Agosto de 2011 (Disney Channel Hong Kong)thumb|Anúncio do filme em um ônibus chileno *13 de Agosto de 2011 (Disney XD EUA) *20 de Agosto de 2011 (Disney XD Canadá) *21 de Agosto de 2011 (Disney Channel América Latina e Brasil) *27 de Agosto de 2011 (Disney Channel Ásia) *03 de Setembro de 2011 (Disney Channel Alemanha) *11 de Setembro de 2011 (Disney XD América Latina) *17 de Setembro de 2011 (Disney Channel Portugal) *25 de Setembro de 2011 (Disney Channel Índia) *30 de Setembro de 2011 (Disney Reino Unido, Disney Austrália e Nova Zelândia) *Outubro de 2011 (Disney Grécia) *02 de Outubro de 2011 (Disney XD Índia) *05 de Outubro de 2011 (Disney Channel França) *06 de Outubro de 2011 (Disney XD Reino Unido) *14 de Outubro de 2011 (Disney Channel e Disney XD Escandinávia) *15 de Outubro de 2011 (Disney Channel Japão) *22 de Outubro de 2011 (Disney Channel e Disney XD Itália) *28 de Outubro de 2011 (Disney Israel) *05 de Novembro de 2011 (Disney Channel e Disney XD Polônia) *05 de Novembro de 2011 (Disney Channel Bulgária) *05 de Novembro de 2011 (Disney República Tcheca) *05 de Novembro de 2011 (Disney XD Turquia) *20 de Novembro de 2011 (Disney XD Holanda) *25 de Novembro de 2011 (Disney Channel Holanda e Flanders) 'Estréias no Cinema' *03 de Agosto de 2011 (Estréia no Cinema "El Capitan", dos EUA) *31 de Agosto de 2011 (Espanha) Erros *Durante a música Tudo é Melhor Com Perry, Phineas aparece, em um pedaço, com o cabelo verde. (Esse thumb|216pxfato ocorre em uma imagem liberada promocionalmente do filme e foi corrigido no mesmo). *No filme dublado por aqui, acontece alguns erros de dublagem, como o primeiro nome de Doof (Heinz) se pronunciado errado (Hans) pelo mesmo. Continuação *Pela segunda vez, uma viagem interdimensional é mencionada ("A Máquina do Tempo"). *Esta é a segunda vez que o Dr. Doofenshmirtz é visto como o governante da Área dos Três Estados ("A Máquina do Tempo"). *﻿O Goozim fez outra aparição ("Quem Joga Melhor?", "Montanha Russa: O Musical"). *Várias invenções de Phineas e Ferb aparecem novamente na sequência de batalha. **A Montanha-Russa Mais Legal do Mundo ("Montanha Russa", "A Máquina do Tempo", "Montanha-Russa: O Musical!"). *Caminhão Monstro da Candace ("Comam Poeira e Lama") *Os Phinedróides e Ferbôs ("Eu, Irmãobô") *As casas na árvore robôs ("A Luta das Casas de Árvore") *Os Lançadores de Baseball ("As Crônicas de Meap") *A espaçonave de Meap modificada ("As Crônicas de Meap") *O Ornito-Posterior ("Perry Põe Um Ovo") *O helicóptero usado para pintar o Deserto em Branco ("A Grande Arte") *O Pelicano de Jornal ("O Avião! O Avião!") *Os touros mecânicos ("Rodeio de Robôs") *A roupa do Bico ("O Bico") *Os peões da morte ("Trabalho de Equipe") *O Grande Desafiador Solar 3000 ("O Verão Foi Feito Para Você") *Rover ("Jeremycandace") *O tubarão mecânico ("Na Barriga da Fera") *Os brinquedos de criança ("Isso Não é Brinquedo Infantil") *Cavalo de madeira com motor de cortador-de-grama ("Como na Grécia Antiga") *O VPTTT - Veículo Para Todo Tipo de Terreno ("O Segredo do Sucesso") *Os Balões de Ar Quente ("Último Trem na Linha") *O lançador de diversão anti-gravidade ("Carl Disfarçado") *Bolha gigante ("Os Garotos da Bolha") *Uniciclo ("O Mago dos Desejos") *Lançador de Bolas do Oponente Gigante dos Jogos F ("Quem Joga Melhor?") *Trenó no Papai Noel ("Especial de Natal") *Roupa do Pierre Cabeça-de-Alfinete ("Heróis de Desenho Animado") *Uma versão vermelha da máquina de limonada ("A Barraca de Limonada") *Bola de Boliche Gigante ("Quem Gosta de Boliche?") *Carro de corrida 42 ("Phineas, o Veloz") *Escovadores ("No Lava a Jato") *A Cavalinha ("O Peixeiro Voador") *O zepelim ("Papai Robô") *A máquina de sorvete de iogurte ("O Sussuro do Lagarto") *É revelado que Ferb tem uma vida dupla. Elenco *Fabrício Vila Verde como Phineas / Phineas (2ª Dimensão) *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb / Ferb (2ª Dimensão) *Perry o Ornitorrinco / Perry Ornitobô *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace / Candace (2ª Dimensão) *Tereza Cristina como Linda / Linda (2ª Dimensão) *Samir Murad como Doofenshmirtz / Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão) *Carlos Seidl como Major Monograma / Major Monograma (2ª Dimensão) *Charles Emmanuel como Jeremy / Jeremy (2ª Dimensão) *Bruna Laynes como Isabella / Isabella (2ª Dimensão) *Mário Cardoso como Lawrence Fletcher / Lawrence Fletcher (2ª Dimensão) *Sérigo Muniz como Carl *Hannah Butel como Stacy Hirano *Matheus Perissé como Irving Links Externos *Site Oficial do Brasil *Site Oficial *Site Oficial da Espanha es:Phineas y Ferb La Película: A Través de la 2da Dimensión vi:Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension en:Phineas_and_Ferb_The_Movie:_Across_the_2nd_Dimension de:Phineas und Ferb – Der Film: Quer durch die 2. Dimension nl:Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Dwars door de 2de Dimensie pl:Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze Categoria:Filmes Categoria:Episódios da 3ª Temporada Categoria:Phineas e Ferb: Através da 2ª Dimensão Categoria:Filmes Categoria:Episódios da 3ª Temporada Categoria:Phineas e Ferb: Através da 2ª Dimensão